horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Norma Watson (1976)
Norma Watson is a character in Carrie. She is one of the main characters and villains of the 1976 version, and one of the key players in the evil prank against Carrie White, one which she played in a very important way. As of now, Norma is assumed deceased. Norma is actually the equivalence of Tina Blake, a character from the novel. The script version of the character was more of a combination of the two characters, but the final cut made her similar to her book counterpart only in name and a few actions. Biography Norma first appears in the very first scene, playing volleyball. After Carrie (Sissy Spacek) loses her team the game, Norma strikes Carrie across the head with her red baseball cap (which she is never/rarely seen without for the rest of the movie) and disappears inside. Norma is one of the girls, who encounters Carrie covered in period blood, and with Christine (Nancy Allen) and another girl named Sue Snell (Amy Irving), Norma threw tampons at Carrie. Norma is next seen in classrooms spit balling with another student. She appears to have a secret crush on Tommy Ross (William Katt) and is often seen smiling at him. Norma is seen at the detention and tries to persuade Chris not to act up as she wanted her to attend the prom. Norma is also seen doing gym with her iconic baseball cap and is shouted at by the teacher in anger to do it properly. At the prom, Norma was even seen collecting the ballots for prom king and queen. When she collected the one from Tommy Ross and Carrie's table, she smiled with a strange sort of glee until she headed to where another conspirator, Frederick DeLois was waiting to collect her ballots. Here, Frederick dropped the collection of ballots behind Norma while she pulled out another set of "ballots" from within the former's tuxedo coat (all while kissing as a front). Anyhow, Norma approached the prom committee and handed the rigged ballots to them and afterwards, headed directly to a stairwell to give a signal to two suspicious individuals hiding under the gymnasium stage, where the prom king and queen would be crowned. Later, after pig's blood was "mysteriously" dumped and spilled on Carrie's head, Norma was among the first to laugh hysterically at the terrible sight. She couldn't contain herself, because the plan had worked so perfectly (or so she and most everyone else thought). After that she, Frederick and Kenneth went to the door, satisfied with their work. Death When Frederick and another student, Kenneth "Kenny" Garson, reach the exit door, they became ultimately trapped between two gym doors because of Carrie's wrath and telekinetic powers. Norma was heard screaming in terror, as she and another girl were pushed away by the fire hose and thrown around by the frantic crowds. Norma was seen running around in fear, desperately trying to find another exit door. When the fire hose became completely out of control and turns on by itself, Norma was shocked and scared to see it knocking many students out cold. Norma tried to escape the blast of the fire hose, but to no succeeds at all and it hit her more harder than anybody, as she fell on the top of a table. She was ultimately killed along with the others as the school burns to the ground. Personality Norma was one of the mean girls and Chris Hargensen's best friend. Norma was part of the group, who schemed to pour pig's blood on Carrie White at the high school prom. However, Norma, near enough, never left Chris' side, despite Chris herself was kicked out of the prom by Miss Collins. Compared to the other girls, Norma appeared to have a goofy streak, and frequently would tease and joke with her friends and never removed her baseball hat at all, even when at the hair salon. Trivia *As we never see Norma die, we never truly know her fate, but it's safe to assume, that she died as she was knocked out cold and with everybody too panicked to help her, she was burned to death. *Norma participated in the conspiracy and is the first of the people in the gym to laugh at Carrie causing the others to do the same, therefore making her the indirect cause many other people's deaths. *Norma is never/rarely seen without her red baseball cap. *Originally, Norma was only going to be a character in the first scene, but it was decided by the writers to make her a central character after P.J. Soles was cast as her. *Norma has become somewhat of an icon for the 1976 version of Carrie. *P.J. Soles was injured while filming Norma's final scene, as the fire hose burst her ear drum, so the look of pain on Norma's face is real. *P.J. Soles, as with many of the cast, did not know, if their characters would make it out of the burning gym alive or if they were trapped inside when Carrie flipped out and loses her sanity. Soles was very disheartened to find out that Norma was one of the only central characters, along with Miss Collins (Betty Buckley) and Tommy, not to make it out of the gym alive. *In the first few versions of the script, Norma had two different fates. One had her being in the back seat of the car that Carrie blew up along with Christine and Billy Nolan (John Travolta), and another had her make it out of the gym before Carrie closed and locked the doors, and Christine and Billy parted their ways with her, making her one of the only survivors of the film. Eventually, it was decided that Norma would be left for dead rather than be spared due to her unsympathetic demeanor, and thus making her a pure evil-type character. *Along with Helen Shyres and Ruth Gogan, Norma doesn't physically appeared in the 2013 film adaption or never mentioned by any other characters. Category:Villains Category:Stephen King characters Category:Carrie characters Category:1979 deaths Category:Carrie (1976) characters